


some things don't need explaining

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: His eyes wander down to Eddie’s parted mouth, watching as a droplet of water falls from the perfect bow shape down to his lower lip. He suddenly wants nothing more than to kiss it away.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	some things don't need explaining

The rain batters down on them without mercy. Eddie shivers next to Andy, his poncho not nearly enough to keep him warm. Mix the seeping dampness from the rain with the squelching mud beneath them and you’ve got a recipe for disaster. It'd be a miracle if neither of them caught malaria after this.

Eddie slips, lanky form not helping him one bit. Thinking fast, Andy reaches out to secure an arm around his friend, holding him steady until he can right his footing.

“Fuck, thanks.” Eddie says, kicking off a particularly large lump of mud from his boot.

“Don’t mention it.”

Eddie’s looking at him now, Andy's arm still wrapped tight around his waist and pressing their sides flush to one another. Andy can feel the heat in his cheeks as he realises their closeness, dropping his arm like it burns to touch the older man. Maybe it should. He never really understood the rights and wrongs of religion.

Eddie was faster, though, hand gripping Andy's wrist before he can pull away too far.

“Jones?” Andy finds himself asking, but his eyes wander down to Eddie’s parted mouth, watching as a droplet of water falls from the perfect bow shape down to his lower lip. He suddenly wants nothing more than to kiss it away. To kiss _all of this_ away.

He doesn’t get the chance to make the move; Eddie surging forward and capturing his lips before Andy even has time to register what's happened. His gasp of surprise is muffled into the other man's mouth, swallowed by the downpour surrounding them, and he brings his hands up to clutch desperately at Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie is warm and soft and inviting, dragging Andy deeper with each tease of his tongue. The kiss is nothing like he'd have expected, not from Eddie – bruising and urgent, like hanging on to your last lifeline.

But then it's ripped away from him as Eddie pulls away. His face is tense, brows drawn close together as his eyes dart towards the treeline around them and back to Andy. “I'm sorry,” he whispers, “are you sure you-” Andy cuts him off, fingers twisting in the front of his sodden poncho and pulling him back down into a softer kiss. Eddie melts into him, his lips responding in likeness and it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

Andy sighs into his mouth. “That answer your question?” he asks when he finally pulls away again only to rest their foreheads together. Eddie just smiles, bright as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
